Spirits Within
by Animefreak00910
Summary: Anders flee to Kirkwall to escape with a spirit of Justice within him. He thinks he's alone in the world as he healed the unfortuante in the Under City until he met Hawke who had dark secrets of her own.
1. Grey Warden

**Author's Note:**

This is my first Dragon Age II fan fiction and this involves a fem Hawke with the famous rebellious mage named Anders! I wish Ser-Pounce-Ser-Lot was there! I bet he was adorable! ^3^ Anyway, I'll start this off at the beginning of the game. So this has SPOILORS TO THOSE WHO DIDN'T PLAY THE GAME! This is your OWN RISK!

Don't say I didn't warn you!

* * *

"Tell me again, why are we here?" Bethany asked her oldest sister as they were walking through the Under City. It's been a year settling in their new home; Bethany was still tried to accustom it. They did their best to avoid Templars and thankfully Bethany was still safe.

Varric – the story teller dwarf with a crossbow named Bianca – answered Bethany's question, "We need to get the maps to the Deep Roads, Sunshine. We can't go without it."

"And you believe this…Grey Warden has it? But why is a Grey Warden here?"

Zayna Hawke shrugged her shoulders and answered "Beats me, sis. But maybe we'll find out once we meet this Grey Warden."

"I wish I could get guards patrolling around here…" muttered Aveline as she looked at her surroundings of the poor refuges and elves lurking here. It's quite heart aching to see her own countrymen suffering like this. She bet most of them would be better off to fight the Darkspawn than to come here and starve yourself to death.

Hawke stopped when she saw two doors with lanterns hanging over them. "That must be the place," Hawke said to the group and they approached it. When Hawke opened the doors, she saw a mage healing a young boy with his magic.

She didn't wish to disturb so she just stood there while watching as the mage AKA the Grey Warden concentrating to heal the boy with his parents standing by the side with worried expressions on their faces.

The mage closed his eyes and the boy gasped for air as he sat up. His mother instantly went to his side and looked relieved. The mage however nearly dropped onto his knees as he stumbled back from exhaustion but he managed to hold himself up.

He slightly stumbled forward and used a nearby pillar to support his balance. The father of the boy went to the mage's side to place a thankful hand on his shoulder before he left with his family. Hawke watched the family walked past her and she approached the exhausted mage.

She stopped midway when she felt something from him, like she had been hit by a strong gust of wind. She heard a soft voice in her head *_Turn…back…_* **it** whispered in her mind, but she shook it off quickly.

*No! We need his maps!* she took a few more steps until the voice repeated, but it was louder.

*_Turn…back!_*

*Just shut it in there!* she screamed back the voice, and thankfully it obeyed this time. Bethany saw her sister's uneasy expression so she placed a comforting hand on her arm.

"Sis…?"

Zayna smiled at her younger sister and replied "I-I'm fine, Bethany. Really." But Bethany continued to look at her worriedly. Varric and Aveline glanced at each other and they shrugged their shoulders, unknowing what was going on. But the mage didn't seem to know they're there yet.

Hawke breathed out and finally approached the mage. But she had to stop again when the mage suddenly grabbed his nearby staff, spun around and said in defense "I have made this place a sanctum of healing and salvation! Why do you threaten it?"

Hawke groaned deeply because she hated surprises like this and replied "Relax! I'm not going to bite…much." He arched a brow at her and looked at her suspiciously. He scanned her carefully and he slightly lingered a bit longer on her chest. She felt annoyed so she said "Hey! Eyes up here!" she pointed at her eyes.

He quickly diverted her eye from her chest to her eyes as his cheeks started to flush from being caught. Varric snickered as the mage called Anders cleared his throat but the blush remained on his cheeks. He asked her quite stubbornly "Did the Wardens send you to bring me back? I'm not going. Those bastards made me to get rid of my cat! Poor Ser-Pounce-a-Lot…He hated the Deep Roads."

Hawke arched a brow at him by being surprised, she had to ask him "You…had a cat named…Ser-Pounce-a-Lot…? In the bloody Deep Roads?"

Anders sighed heavily and started to explain "He was a gift. A noble beast. Almost got ripped in half by a Genlock once. He swatted the bugger on the nose. Drew blood too. The blighted Warden said he 'made me too soft', I had to give him to a friend in Ameranthine."

Hawke shook her head and quickly get into the point, "Okay, listen. I just need to information about the Deep Roads. You can tell me…willingly or not."

He glared at her "Don't threaten me, **little girl**. You've no idea what you're dealing with."

She took a daring step so their faces were nearly inches from each other. She was glaring while grinning at him wickedly "Maybe I do and I'm willing to take it."

They both glared at each other for quite some time and this gave Hawke the perfect opportunity to examine his eyes. They were quite lovely, hazel colored eyes. He examined her eyes as well and was surprised to see her eyes were very golden, rare colors like that. Sure he had seen yellow eyes before, but not like her eyes. They were very…golden.

Suddenly they both heard someone clearing their throat so they looked to see that it was Varric "Can we cut to the chase?" Hawke looked back at Anders and he did the same to her. Then he took a step back from her.

Anders turned to face the group and asked them "What do you want?"

Varric quickly answered before Hawke could "We want the maps to the Deep Roads. That's all."

Anders narrowed his eyes at them and then he glanced at Hawke who was avoiding making any eye contact with him. *Perhaps they'll help…* he thought with hope. He crossed his arms on his chest and said "If you want the maps…you must help me with something first. Are you willing to make a deal?"

Hawke shot a dirty look at him and asked with a small growl "Depends what the deal is. What is it that you want?"

"…I came to Kirkwall to aid a friend. A mage. And he's locked in the Gallows. Help me break him free then you shall have your maps."

Hawke narrowed her eyes at him and asked "You want to make your friend an apostate?"

He quickly looked offended "That's such a **weighted** term. But yes. Andraste said 'magic should serve men, not rule him'. But I had not met a mage who wants to rule _anything_. It goes against no law for mages to be free just as any other men."

Hawke glared at him "But there are some mages who would fall prey to a demon. They can't ALL be free." Anders was going to protest but she quickly said "But forcing mages into servitude is not the right way to prevent another rise of an Imperium." Now Anders was shocked, because he usually gets the response like her first one.

"That was…surprising."

Bethany smiled and commented "Believe me. She's full of surprises."

"I'll…keep that in mind."

Hawke sent her younger sister a soft caring smile before she turned her attention to Anders with a blank careless expression. She asked him "How do you intend to break him out of the Gallows?"

"I sent a letter to Karl to meet me at the Chantry tonight. Maker willing, he'll be there. Alone."

"Tell me about your…friend?"

"His name's Karl. He was sent here from Ferelden. When the Circle required new talent. His letters was given to me by a maid servant in the Gallows. Then the letters stopped coming."

Hawke sighed heavily and glanced at her sister. She looked back with a worried and pitiful expression on her face. She looked at the others to see that they were looking at her, watching what her decision was. She sighed heavily again and grumbled "Why is it always me…?"

Anders was getting impatient so he asked her "So, what is your answer? Will you help me or not?"

She stared at him for quite some time and she could have sworn that he was **pouting **at her. Begging her like a cat. She groaned deeply and grumbled "Fine. We'll help you. But you better keep your end of the bargain."

"You won't see one page until Karl is free. Be at the Chantry tonight." Then he faced away from her and walked towards another patient as Hawke glared at the back of his head.

* * *

Hawke and her party walked up the stairs of the Chantry at night to meet Anders. When they reached the top, she saw Anders hiding in the shadows and he was looking at the doors of the Chantry. He turned his head to see the approaching group and informed them as he walked out of the shadows.

"I just saw Karl walk in a few minutes ago. No Templars so far. Are you ready?"

"Let's do this fast."

"All right. I'll handle the talking. You watch for Templars."

Hawke saluted to him and sarcastically replied "Yes, sir. Please, sir." Anders glared at her before he entered the Chantry with the group following him.

Bethany softly elbowed Zayna's side and gave her a look that screamed "What was that for?"

Zayna replied with a look "What?"

Bethany sighed and shook her head. Aveline closed the large Chantry doors behind while Anders was scanning the area, but no one was in sight. He told the group "When we find Karl…Just let me talk to him."

"Don't need to tell me twice…" Hawke muttered when she walked past him. He glared at her but he bit his tongue to say any remark. Don't want to alert anyone.

Hawke walked up the stairs while she checked the area. So far there was nothing. Then she stopped when she saw a mage with his back facing them. Hawke looked at Anders and nodded towards the mage.

Anders nodded and they approached the mage. When they did, Karl responded flatly "Anders, I know you too well. I knew you would never give up."

Anders narrowed his eyes suspiciously "What's wrong? Why are you talking like…?"

Karl turned around to face them and Bethany gasped when she saw the Tranquil mark on his forehead. He's Tranquil. Cut off from any emotional ties. Living but hollow. "I was too rebellious. Like you. The Templars knew that I need to be made an example of."

"No!" Anders said in disbelief.

"How else would mages master themselves? You'll understand, Anders." Hawke then heard some soft iron clattering coming from behind so the group turned their heads to see Templars appearing out from the shadows. "As soon as the Templars teaches you how to control yourself. This is the opostate."

Suddenly Anders jerked forward and fell onto his knees as he screamed "No!" He grabbed hold of his head as the Templars approached them with their weapons.

Hawke cursed under her breath and quickly pulled out her daggers as the rest pulled out theirs. Hawke quickly turned her attention to Anders who quickly stood up as he was glowing blue with lightning streaks on his skin and his eyes glowing.

"You will not take another mage as you took him!" Anders shouted in an unfamiliar booming voice.

Hawke stared at him shockingly but she quickly came back into reality when she had to dodge an arrow. She quickly dashed towards the nearest Templar and stabbed him in the heart with one dagger and used the other to block an attack from another Templar.

She quickly pulled the first dagger out of the Templar and used it to cut the second Templar's throat. She quickly jumped away when an Assassin Templar appeared behind her and intend to stab her on the back. She quickly pounced at him so she had tackled him to the ground and quickly cut his throat and stabbed him in the heart.

She could feel the Templar's blood upon her skin but she did not care. She looked at the others to see that they were all right as well and they were also covered in blood with the dead Templars lying on the ground. She looked at Anders to see that he was still glowing but then it quickly faded.

Karl who was standing behind him looked daze and then he looked surprised "Anders?"

Hawke quickly went to Ander's side as they approached the shocked Karl. Karl asked Anders "Anders, what did you do? It's like…you brought a piece of the Fade into this world. I already have forgotten what that feels like!"

"Um…no offense, Karl was it? But aren't you supposed to be…you know? Not feel ANYTHING as you are tranquil?"

"Yes, but Anders was glowing like a beacon."

Hawke suspiciously looked at Anders and mumbled "I'm also beginning to wonder where you learn that little trick. I don't suppose it was just for scaring Templars and little children?"

Anders glared at her but he quickly turned his attention to Karl "What happened? How did they get you?"

"The Templars here are more vigilant than in Fereldan. You cannot imagine it, Anders! All the color! All the music in the world! Gone!"

"This is what mother was protecting me from…" muttered Bethany as she looked at the ground. Hawke looked at her little sister sadly before she heard Karl saying.

"I would gladly give up my magic, but this…I'll never be whole again. Please, kill me before I forget again! I don't know how you did it, but it's fading!"

Anders shook his head in denial, "Karl, no!"

Hawke looked between the two mages pitifully and said to Anders "My sister being caused Tranquil…is far worse than death. Give him peace."

"I got here too late! I'm sorry, Karl! I'm so sorry!"

"Now! It's fading!" exclaimed Karl before he suddenly looked emotionless and he looked up at Anders blankly, "Why do you look at me like that?" he asked flatly.

Anders was sadly looking at him as he discreetly pulled out the knife that was tied to his belt. He walked a bit closer to Karl and said "Goodbye." Anders stabbed him in the stomach that made Karl to gasp and then he collapsed to the ground. Anders said to the group "We should leave before more Templars come…"


	2. Good Stuff!

**Some comments would be nice! ^_^**

* * *

When the group returned to the clinic in the sewers, Hawke immediately asked the healing mage "Okay, spit it out! What in the Maker's name happened to you back at the Chantry?"

Anders turned to face her and he hesitated to answer her. He looked distraught "I…" he sighed heavily "This is hard to explain."

"Try."

"When I was in Ameranthine I met a spirit of Justice who was trapped outside the Fade. We became friends and he saw the injustice mages face every day."

"So he's not a demon?"

"No. Demons are perverted by their desires. Spirits are the first Maker's children and they all have given up on us long ago. To live outside the Fade, he needed a host. I offered to help him. We were going to work together, bring justice to every child who was ripped away from his mother to be sent to the Circle. But…I guess I have too much anger. Once he was inside of me, he…changed."

"Can you bring him out at will?"

He shook his head "No. He only comes out after I lost all power over myself. It's a madness. A frenzy. Not even the best scholar can tell you where I end and he begins."

"Can he be separated from you?"

"The only thing to separate a spirit from a living host is by its death. All I can now is hoped to control it."

Hawke sighed heavily and rubbed her brow as she felt her head throbbing. Especially the voice in her head wasn't helping either. It was screaming her to turn back and get away from him as far as possible. Bethany looked at her oldest sister worriedly and asked "Sis, are you okay?"

Anders instantly approached and reached a hand out to her forehead. When he pressed his hand on her forehead he used his magic to examine her. Hawke's eyes widened and she quickly pushed his hand away.

"Don't touch me!" she shouted in anger and it surprised the whole group, including Anders.

Anders looked hurt by her words and she immediately felt regret and guilt at the pit of her stomach. She quickly apologize to him "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. Thank you for your concern, though. But I'm fine. It was just a small headache."

Anders arched a brow at her curiously and he glanced at her party. Aveline and Varric shrugged their shoulders to the mage, but Bethany was looking at Hawke with a very worried expression.

Hawke sighed heavily and said to Anders "Okay. I've done my bargain. Now it's your turn to keep your end of the bargain."

Anders looked a bit irritated that she would go straight to the point after he intended to help her. Shouldn't the woman even look glad that he was willingly to help her? Despite that they hadn't started out in good terms.

"Wait here," he grumpily replied to her and he walked to the back of his clinic where he kept his personal things from the pasts, but it wasn't much. He returned to the group with the maps and passed it to Hawke. "Here. These are the maps I have of this area. I can understand if you personally not wish for me to join your expedition."

Hawke looked surprise and exclaimed "Wait! Whoa! Hold on a minute! How in the Maker's name do you know about this expedition? I didn't tell you that!"

He smirked at her accusation. He had to admit: it was quite adorable to see her looking frustrated. He simply replied "Words spread quickly. Everyone knows about Bartrand's expedition."

"Terrific…" she grumbled sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

Anders shifted his position a bit and said to her "But anyway, if you need of me. I will be waiting here."

She nodded "Good to know." She safely put the maps in her bag and turned her back to him as she intended to exit the clinic. "Let's go," she said to her party and they followed her out of the clinic.

* * *

Hawke returned to Gamlen's place with her sister. The others in her party left to their own homes. Her mabari was the first to greet her with happy barks and was jumping around in happiness.

"Who's the funny puppy? Yes, you are!" she cooed at him as he petted his head and scratched his belly after he fell onto his back.

Suddenly she heard her mother's voice "My children have been in servitude! Servitude for a year! They should be nobility!" She was arguing with uncle Gamlen, AGAIN. Seriously for a year that's all she had done. Bethany tried to make her find a job but she was still grieving for the loss of Carver – her little brother who she had lost to a wretched ogre when they were fleeing from their home.

"If wishes were popping we would all be dreaming!" argued Gamlen back to Hawke's mother.

Hawke felt angry for her uncle to talk to her mother like that so she quickly joined her mother's side and shouted at her uncle "Don't talk to mother like that! Why there was nothing set for us, uncle!"

"Your mother was supposed to marry the Count De Launcet. But instead she ran off with her Fereldan opostate." He turned his attention to his sister with a small glare "You don't get to stay the favorite when you do THAT."

Mother looked angry and demanded "Where is Father's will? If I could see it for myself…"

"It's not here, all right? It was read, it went to the vault! No one needed to look at it again!"

Bethany looked at him suspiciously "You didn't bring your parent's will?"

"It was old news! You think I've been sitting here for 25 years waiting for Leandra to slink back here?"

"I'm sure you were doing more _important _things through the years," Hawke growled quite angrily with sarcasm. Gamlen knew not to mess with her because of her anger issues. She could be VERY aggressive.

Gamlen glared at her, however. "Don't look at me like that, girl! I don't have the blighted will with me!"

"Take me to the blighted vault then! I'll take the will myself!"

"Can't! It's locked up in the estate! Someone else lives there now!"

Hawke groaned loudly in frustration and turned her back to him "This is getting us nowhere!" She stomped her way towards the door.

Her mother cried out to her "Where are you going!"

Hawke opened the door and replied over her shoulder "I'm going to the Hanged Man before I rip his head off!" Then she exited the house with a loud bang behind her.

She sighed heavily and gladly walked down the stairs to the ground level and quickly walked towards the Hanged Man to stay there for a while and to drink some pint with Varric.

* * *

Hawke sat alone at the bar with her pint while Varric was sitting beside her. He was trying to cheer her up "Don't look so down, Hawke! Once this expedition is over you get to be a rich woman!"

"Riches are the least of my concerns right now, Varric."

"They'll get over it, Hawke. Besides, that uncle of yours looks like a back-stabbing bastard. No offense."

She chuckled "None taken. I don't see how he's my mother's brother."

"The same thing when I can't imagine you being related to him. It really boggles the mind."

"You're not the only one," she grumbled before drinking some more of her pint.

Suddenly she heard a familiar voice behind her "Zayna?" Hawke turned her head to see her little sister standing behind her.

"Bethany," Hawke turned to face her "Why are you here? You shouldn't have come here alone."

Bethany rolled her eyes "I'm a big girl now, sis. I don't need you to hold my hand."

"I know, I know. But still…" She sighed heavily and asked her "How's mother and that 'uncle' of ours?"

"Still arguing as ever," she replied.

Hawke let out a small laugh "Not surprised. Is there something you need, Bethany?"

"I needed to get away from all the arguing. And I need to talk to you in private."

"Use my room, up the stairs. I'll be here," offered Varric. Hawke grinned at him and quickly leaned forward to press a kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks, Varric!" He grinned up at her. Hawke quickly grabbed Bethany's hand and led her up the stairs to the room. Once they were inside, Hawke released her sister's hand and asked her "Okay. What's up?" She crossed her arms on her chest and shifted most of her weight on one leg.

"You know how upset mother is. So I was thinking that we should get the Will for mother. I've talked to mother and Gamlen about this. Gamlen said that they guard the front entrance well."

"'They', Bethany?"

"Slavers. Apparently, our ancestral home is now a base for slavers all over Thedas. Gamlen lost it to a man who beat him at dice."

Hawke shook her head in disproval. She thought she couldn't hate Gamlen anymore, but she was wrong. Now she really wanted to rip his head off and sell his meat in the market. Hawke asked her "Okay. Then how are we going to get in?"

Bethany smiled "Mother gave me her old key. She said it should unlock the cellar from the sewers. That's our best bet now."

"I'm ready whenever you are."

"Then let's go."

* * *

Hawke walked through the sewers with Varric and Bethany. Though she stopped when she saw Anders's clinic just right next to the entrance of the sewers where it led to the estate.

Bethany saw what she was looking at and suggested "We should bring Anders with us. Who knows? One of us might need a healer since slavers plague the place before the vault."

Hawke sighed heavily and told her party "Stay here." She walked towards the clinic.

She pushed the doors open to see Anders wrapping a bandage around a man's injured arm as he was sitting on one of the cots. Hawke stayed silent and went to a near pillar. She crossed her arms on her chest and foot over the other as she watched Anders work.

* * *

The man stood up and thanked Anders before he walked out of the clinic. Anders cleaned his hands with a cloth and turned around to go to his desk. He stopped when he saw Hawke looking at his notes.

*When did she get here?* he asked as he tiled his head. He quickly approached to her and said "That's private you know?"

She stopped and turned to look at him. She smirked and said "It's not much of a private if you keep these things exposed like this. After all, many people come here."

He went to her side, grabbed the notes and shoved them in a drawer before sealing it with some mere magic. He glared at her as she was smirking at him widely. He asked her "What are you doing here? You don't seem to be injured."

"I'm perfectly fine…for now. I need your help with something."

Anders arched a brow and asked "What would you have of me?"

"Just come with me. I just don't want to drag an unconscious body of my party to you. I may be injured as well so it would be more difficult if I don't have a healer with me."

"Your sister's a mage. Let her heal."

"Ah, but she doesn't know any healing magic, unlike you. So, you're coming with me." She grabbed his collar and forced him to come closer to her so his face and body was an inch from hers. He gasped when he realized how close he was and he could smell her scent which smelled like roses. He needed to grab hold onto his desk instead of grabbing her waist, but his fingers were twitching to do so.

She however didn't seem to look uncomfortable and she growled as she softly glared at him "You're coming. Whether you like it or not."

Suddenly they both heard some scribbling. They both looked at the side to see Bethany gawking in shocked and Varric was scribbling something in his notes at the doorway. Varric saw them and waved his hand as a gesture to continue "Carry on! This is good stuff!"

Hawke scolded him angrily "Varric!"


	3. Family Rights

Hawke released Anders and said to him "Grab your staff. We're moving out." She also took a step back and glared at Varric who was still scribbling in his note. She'll deal with him later.

Anders cleared his throat softly and his cheeks were starting to flush. He quickly went to the side where he placed his staff leaning against. He placed it on his back and said to Hawke "Okay. Let's go."

* * *

Hawke and the party entered the base which was nearly incredibly dark, but thankfully there were torches that lit the room. Bethany narrowed her eyes as she tried to see her surroundings. "It's so dark in here…"

Hawke signaled her to be quiet and she brought her daggers out. She also mentioned the others to stay put. Hawke silently walked forward and disappeared when she turned to a corner. The party waited and they suddenly heard someone gurgled before a body falling to the ground along with another.

Hawke reappeared but she was slightly covered in blood, thankfully not her own blood. She signaled the party to come now before she sheathed her daggers. They saw two dead Slavers lying on the ground and they were forming a puddle of blood beneath them.

Varric gave Hawke a thumbs-up for doing quite a splendid job. She smirked down at him and looked at her surroundings. Anders walked past her and said "Hey, what about we go this way?" He was going to walk further but both Hawke and Varric quickly grabbed him to pull him back.

Anders stumbled back in surprise and bumped into Hawke to the ground. Hawke and Anders groaned deeply from the surprisingly fall. Hawke opened her eyes and gasped when she first saw Anders's face just an inch from hers with their noses touching. He was on top of her and he supported his upper body weight with her body between his arms. They both blushed and gulped nervously.

Bethany was giggling softly behind her hand while Varric was grinning widely. He also took out his notes and scribbled something inside as he kept taking some glances on Hawke and Anders. Hawke felt uncomfortable and asked Anders "Um…can you get off me now?"

Anders's blush deepened and he quickly removed himself off her. She sat up with a groan. She saw Anders offering a hand to her and she gladly accepted it. Once she stood up from the ground he released her hand, though the tingling warm sensation lingered.

Anders asked "Okay, why did the two of you drag me back for?"

Varric smirked at Anders as he was kneeling on the floor towards the stairs that Anders was approaching before. Varric ducked low and pressed a finger on the wooden floor which Anders was going to step on before he was dragged back. Immediately, two large scythes appeared at the doorway and swung to cut the person who fell into its trap into two before it swung back to its hiding place.

Anders shuddered as he felt his blood running cold. Imagining what could have happened if Hawke and Varric didn't pull him back. Varric smirked up at him and said "That's why, Blondie."

"Uh…thanks," said Anders as he was still shocked of what could have happened to him.

Hawke dusted herself just as Varric disarmed the booby trap. "Let's just get this over with," said Hawke as she was still shocked of what just happened.

Varric grinned up at her and offered her to go first "After you." Hawke arched a brow at him before she walked past him and walked up the stairs with the party following behind her.

They came across another room and Hawke stopped when she saw two slavers, one of them an assassin, was chatting with each other in light duty. Hawke quickly pulled out two daggers and threw them at their heads. However, the assassin saw it coming and disappeared before the dagger went past. But his partner was unfortunate.

The assassin then appeared behind her and intended to stab her in the back but she quickly walked backwards which surprised the assassin of how close she was approaching. She quickly grabbed the assassin's wrist and used his daggers to stab himself before he could react.

The assassin slaver groaned deeply and dropped to the floor dead. Varric whistled and said "I can see why the Red Iron respects you…"

Hawke smiled down at the dwarf "Thanks." She continued to venture deeper in the base to the vault. How she knows where she's going, she never knew. She just had a strange feeling that something is pulling her towards her goal. And it works every time, surprisingly.

Hawke managed to find herself in another room and she saw the Amell crest hanging on the wall. Bethany took a few more steps to examine it more closely "The Amell crest…Mother described it to me. Wouldn't it be nice to have something like this upon your door?"

"But I want to make the name Hawke to be proud and respectable of."

Bethany smiled at her older sister "And I have no doubt you'll succeed."

"Oh, you're being a sweetheart, sis. Stop that," Hawke joked with her with a wide grin. Then a chest caught her attention "Oh, and what's this…?" she muttered to herself as she approached the chest. Her party kept a look out for any more slavers just in case they try to ambush.

Hawke looted the chest; however she stopped when she found a portrait of mother with the Count De Launcet. She tiled her head as she tried to imagine what life would be like if mother had marry the count. She made a disgusting expression as she imagine herself wearing those annoying long over fashionable dresses while talking gossips with the other nobles.

She would prefer a life as a rogue fighting off with her blades than to go to parties while wearing over fashionable dresses and gossiping with other nobles.

She glanced over her shoulder to Bethany who had her back facing her. Hawke quickly put the portrait in her bag and decided to give it to Bethany when they're back at home safe. She stood up from the ground and walked out of the room "Let's go. The vault should be nearby now."

They came across another room and this time she had saw the staircase that led to the vault. But apparently, there were some slavers and a mage slaver approached them. "Did that Gamlen fellow tell you to come here? I knew I should have slit his throat…" he muttered the last part.

Hawke groaned deeply "I wish I could do that, too…" she replied in agreement. Then she quickly brought her daggers and threw them at the mage slaver. It stabbed him in the chest and he screamed in pain as he stumbled back in surprise before falling to the ground dead.

Hawke quickly charged towards the dead mage slaver to take her dagger back. She leaped to the nearest slaver and slit his throat swiftly as she heard the cries of her party as they fought. After she cut down a few more slavers, she turned around to face her party.

Thankfully they were all still alive. Anders put his staff on his back and asked "Anyone need healing?"

Suddenly Hawke quickly threw a dagger towards him and he yelped. But it didn't hit him; it hit a slaver assassin who sneaked up behind Anders instead. Anders looked behind him surprisingly as the slaver assassin gurgled with blood pouring out from his mouth. Then he fell to the floor dead.

Anders looked at Hawke surprisingly who looked calm, despite being covered by the slaver's blood. "You missed one," she jokingly stated and Varric laughed. Anders let out a small laugh in disbelief before he looked down at the dead slaver assassin.

Anders grabbed the dagger and threw it back to Hawke who caught it swiftly before she sheathed it on her back. Then she heard Bethany exclaiming from the staircase "That's the vault! Zayna, get over here!"

Hawke quickly rushed to the staircase to join her sister but then she quickly remembered something. "Right!" she quickly went to the dead mage slaver, looted him and found the key to open the vault door. "Find the key!" she shouted before she retreated back with her sister.

Anders watched in amusement with Varric standing by his side. He was also scribbling something in his note, again. Anders was curious at the dwarf so he asked "What are you doing?"

"I'm taking notes," he simply answered with a wide smirk.

He asked "About what?" He tried to see what Varric was writing about but it was too small since Varric's shorter of being a dwarf.

Varric stopped scribbling and gave Anders a mischievous grin "I'm making an epic poem about a hopelessly romantic opostate. Waging an epic struggle, against forces he can't possibly defeat."

"What do you mean 'can't possible defeat'?"

"It isn't a good story unless the hero dies…" He also nudged Anders a bit with his elbow "And I saw you looking at her…swaying hips. Care to tell me what you have been thinking while you were watching?"

Anders blushed furiously of being caught. He responded the dwarf with a glare "I don't believe that's any of your business!"

"Fine, Blondie. I'll make it all up then."

The sisters entered the vault and Bethany exclaimed "Everything we need to know about our family's inside…" They both instantly saw the chest and they quickly went to it to open it. Hawke opened the chest and quickly looted everything until she saw the Will of their grandfather. "This is it! Grandfather's Will! We should take this to mother as soon as possible!"

Zayna nodded in agreement "We'll take it to her right now."

* * *

"So I'm just saying…blood's blood and all but…you are taking advantage of my hospitality," said Gamlen as he was pacing back and forth while he was trying to persuade Leandra to pay the rent.

Leandra was looking at him angrily and she argued "You sold **my** children into servitude! Now you're asking me to pay rent!"

Gamlen looked nervous and avoid making eye contact with her "Um…maybe put something towards food."

Hawke appeared by her mother's side while glaring at Gamlen and she said with a small growl "You should be paying us. We found the Will."

Gamnlen didn't reply and just continued to stare at the ground. Bethany came and said to mother "He forgave you! Grandfather left you everything! Here, read it!" She passed the Will to mother.

Mother shot a dirty look at Gamlen who looked more nervous now. "Uh, maybe I should…" he was trying to escape, but unfortunately there were none.

Her mother started to read the Will "To my daughter Leandra and all children born of her, the estate of Hightown and all its associated revenues."

Hawke glared at her uncle and asked with a growl "What do you have to say?"

Gamlen quickly accused her mother by saying "You're the one who ran away, Leandra! What happened to 'love is so much important than money'!"

"It is!" she protested.

"You didn't even come home for the funeral!"

"The twins were a week old!"

"We all have our burdens! Mine was looking after the life you abandoned! How long was I supposed to wait?"

Hawke growled at her uncle "You will spend the rest of your life paying my mother back of what you've stolen."

Gamlen shook his head and shouted "Andraste's ass I will!"

Her mother shook her head in disagreement "I don't expect that, Gamlen. It's enough to know that mother and father didn't die angry. I'll partition the Viscount for rights to reclaim the estate. Maker willing, you'll get your 'house' back within weeks."

Gamlen rubbed his brow as he looked doubtful. He said to Leandra "You don't have the coin or standard to get the audience with the Viscount. You got to be **somebody** in this city to live in that house again."

"Then I better get started," Leandra said as she walked away and Gamlen shook his head angrily.


	4. Deep Roads

**Can I please have some reviews? Thanks, because this is my first time making a Dragon Age fanfiction story. Thanks to those who are reading it! I really appreciate it!**

* * *

Hawke was walking through Low Town to buy some things from Lady Elegant. Her companions: Isabela, Varric and Anders, were following her from behind along with her loyal family dog named Fluffy. They've done numerous jobs for many people but she needed one more sovereign before meeting with Bartrand.

Hawke hoped that if she sold enough junk to one of the merchants, she'll get her final sovereign. Hawke stopped at the weapon merchant shop and sold as much junk as possible to the merchant dwarf. That's when Varric and Isabela started to banter.

"I shit you not, Rivaini! It was **this** big!"

Isabela laughed "There's no way! Impossible! I've had hundreds of those in my hands, and they're never that size."

"Would I lie about something so critical?"

Anders couldn't take it anymore so he asked them "I can't stand it anymore! What are you two talking about?" and Hawke paid close attention to their banter this time, because she may be thinking the same thing with Anders.

Varric simply answered "We're discussing knives, of course. Well, daggers, technically. I never remember the difference." He snickered with a wide grin "Why? What did you think we were talking about?"

Anders softly blushed along with Hawke and they both replied "Nothing." That earned some chuckles from the two rogues.

Hawke turned her attention back to the merchant and gave him the final junk and the dwarf gave her a few more silvers, "Here you go, human." Hawke just nodded to the dwarf merchant. She started to count the coin in her hand and then suddenly grinned widely.

She whooped as she punched her fist into the air in victory "Yes! I got all the coin I need!" Suddenly someone bumped into her and took her coin bag. She was in shocked along with her companions as the thief ran away with her hard earned coin.

Her companions looked back at her to see that she was just standing there in shock. Varric snapped his fingers and shouted "Um…this is the part when we start chasing him."

Hawke's eyes shadowed and her hands turned into tight fists "That guy…" she started to growl angrily and then suddenly ran past her companions after the thief "…is SO DEAD!"

Her companions were shocked when she howled and ran after the thief in a flash. Isabela cursed under her breath and said "Shit. Now, she's really piss. Remind me not to piss her off." The two men nodded and the three ran after Hawke. Hopefully Hawke won't beat the poor thief to death.

The companions ran and managed to see the thief running through the crowd in the bustling street market. They tried to push their way through, and thankfully the thief was also having some difficulty to go through the sea of crowd.

The companions then started to wonder where Hawke went. She wasn't anywhere in sight. Anders asked "Hey, where's Hawke!"

Varric and Isabela scanned the area and then shrugged their shoulders to Anders. Suddenly they saw someone on the rooftops and that person jumped off just as the thief was about the escape. The companions realized that it was Hawke and she tackled the thief down to the ground with her dagger to his throat.

The people around gasped and screamed in surprise and they quickly made a clearing around the ferocious Hawke and the caught thief. Hawke growled down at the thief "You should know better than to steal something from me." She pressed the dagger closer to the thief's throat and he groaned softly in defeat.

Her companions finally made it to her side. Varric said to her "Hawke, let him go. He's not worth your time." Hawke glanced at Varric for a moment before she cursed under her breath.

She quickly grabbed her coin purse back and safely put it in her pocket. She stood up from the thief and growled down at him "Go before I change my mind." The thief quickly collided and disappeared in the crowd. Hawke groaned deeply and quickly punched the wall nearby. The people around and her companions jumped slightly in surprise as she had made a large spider crack from her punch.

Varric said "Phew, remind me never to get on your bad side, Hawke."

Hawke grinned down at the dwarf "Ah, don't worry. I won't bite…much." That earned a small laugh from Varric. That line however reminded Anders their first meeting together when she was demanding him for his Deep Road maps. And he smiled softly at the memory.

Isabela saw that and smirked as Anders looked to be goggling eyes on Hawke who was having a small chat with Varric. Isabela softly nudged the ribs of Anders and he snapped back into reality to turn his head to Isabela. She nodded her eyes towards Hawke with a wide smirk and her smirk widened when she saw Anders starting to blush.

Varric then said to the group "Hey, let's go to the Hanged Man before meeting my brother. He'll want to start the whole thing once we tell him we got what he needs."

Hawke giggled and nodded in agreement "I'm going to drink as much as possible! Who knows how long we're going to be down there?"

Varric laughed "Exactly!"

* * *

After they had a few drinks at the Hanged Man, the group went to High Town to meet Bartrand. When they approached Bartrand, he asked instantly to Varric "Varric! Where have you been? And what are you planning?" he asked the last question quite suspiciously.

Varric pretend to look hurt "Bartrand! So suspicious! I have in fact our future partner here!" Hawke smiled down at Bartrand.

But Bartrand looked shocked "What! Partner!" He shook his head in disapproval and shouted at Varric "You stupid-leg-humping-dirt-farmer! Why do you promise something like that!"

Varric sighed heavily and replied "Because if we don't get this expedition, brother. Then we won't have any profits to argue about, will we?"

Bartrand murmured "Hmm, you might have a point there." He turned his attention to Hawke "So, what about it, human? Do you have the coin or what?"

"I do have you coin, in fact."

"You're joking…"

Varric let out a laugh "What did I tell you, Bartrand? Not bad for a human."

"All right, _partner_. A full share of the profit between you, me and Varric. Now we need a decent location to the Deep Roads."

Hawke smirked and pulled out the maps from her bag to pass it to Bartrand "This should be handy."

Bartrand looked at the maps and his eyes widened in surprise "What's this? 3 – 4 entrances into the Deep Roads! Where'd you get these?"

Anders couldn't help but to say in pride "A wizard did it."

"Well color me astonishing. We just need to pick a promising one and go." Hawke grinned in victory as she crossed her arms on her chest. "Better wrap up any other business, my friend. We'll be gone for several weeks. Let me know as soon as you're ready, then we'll head out!" Now he sounded excited.

"I'm ready NOW. Let's go," said Hawke.

* * *

"Okay, now I'm beginning to understand why you hated the Deep Roads…" said Hawke to Anders as they were camping in the depth of the Deep Roads. They've traveled for 5 days now and so far it had been good. Hawke and her companions had their own camping fire and they were eating their rations.

Anders smirked at her softly from the other side of her with the camp fire between them, "It's…not so bad." Hawke flatly looked at him with an arched brow. "Okay, that was a lie. It's a nightmare down here."

"Feel pity to the one who had ancestors living underground. And they all wondered why I preferred the surface."

Hawke chuckled softly and plant a soft playful nudge on Varric's shoulder. She took another bite of her ration and looked at Isabela who looked a distraught with her ration untouched. "Are you okay, Isabela? You look…uncomfortable."

Varric smirked "Well, that's new."

Isabela glared at the dwarf "You. Shut it."

Anders tilted his head at Isabela and asked "Are you…claustrophobic?"

Isabela let out a gruff of defeat "Yes! I prefer to be in a sea storm than to be here! Seriously! I miss the vast oceans…"

"You'll have your ship, Isabela. Don't worry," said Hawke with a smile before she yawned. She said to her companions "You guys get some sleep. I'll take watch for now."

Anders shook his head "You're exhausted as well. I'll keep watch."

Hawke shook her head "No. We need you at your best, Anders. You're the only healer we got so you got to have as much mana and energy as possible."

"I am NOT going to sleep. I'm feeling fine now."

Varric then intruded "What about you BOTH take watch while Rivaini and I sleep?" He glanced between the two and they both sighed in defeat.

"Fine," they both said in unison.

Isabela and Varric lie down on the ground and they both instantly went to sleep. Hawke yawned while Anders was pocking the fire with a long knife. Hawke watched him as he poked the fire. Then she stood up from the ground without him noticing. She walked around the fire and sat beside him.

Anders flinched when he realized the sudden warmth by his side, so he looked to see Hawke looking at the fire as well. "Hawke…?"

She murmured him tiredly and surprisingly leaned against him and rested her head on his shoulders which was covered in nothing but feathers because of his coat. She moaned softly and snuggled her face in his feathered coat "Hmm…so fluffy…"

Anders felt warm and quite surprised to see Hawke leaning against him while snuggling her face in his feathered coat. But her presence near him felt nice, beside the fact that Justice was screaming in his head to get away from her. However Anders pushed the blighted spirit to the back of his head and enjoyed being this close to her.

Hawke shifted in her position to be more comfortable. Then she asked Anders "Tell me about yourself, Anders. You know a lot about me, yet I barely know anything about you besides being a Grey Warden and a healer to the refugees in Dark Town."

He let out a small nervous chuckle "Um…my life isn't as interesting as yours."

She softly nudged him with her elbow "Tell me anyway. I want to know."

He sighed heavily and stopped poking the fire. "Well…I was sent to the Fereldan Circle at the age of…twelve. I was so determined to get out of the blighted place since it was like a prison. I've made seven escapes but they always recaptured me. But I made it out on the seventh attempt. That's when I was recruited by the Grey Wardens at Vigil's Keep. The Templars came with King Alistair to take me back to the Circle but the Warden Commander saved me…in a sort of way."

"After fighting the darkspawn and the Broodmother, I left and fled to Kirkwall. Though, I brought Justice with me – which you already know. And that's about it."

Hawke was quiet and she felt pity to Anders to have such a hard life. Hawke was fortunate, very fortunate. Then she felt a nudge on her shoulder by Anders. "Now, it's your turn."

She let out a soft laugh "What is there left about me?"

"Well…I heard your father was an opostate. He used to be a Kirkwall mage Circle. How did he escape?"

She smirked "He escaped the Circle thanks to his Templar friend."

"A Templar? That's…quite surprising."

"I was, too. But at that time, the Templars in Kirkwall were less vigilant than now."

"Why did he leave the Circle?"

"…He fell in love with my mother. They knew they couldn't have a life together in Kirkwall, so they ran away together to Fereldan. They managed to find a peaceful place in Lotherin to raise a family together. But when we were growing up, we moved a lot and we couldn't have many friends. Templars were everywhere and it was getting harder for…Bethany to hide from the Templars with each passing day."

"I did my best to protect Bethany and my little brother…" she shut her eyes tightly to prevent any tears to escape when she remembered that terrible ogre reaching down to grab Carver and banged him to the ground countless times before throwing him to the side like trash.

"We lost our father when he was fighting. Then it was my responsibility to watch over the family. But when Lotherin was destroyed, we had to flee. Though my little brother didn't make it, he was killed by an ogre."

"And then Flemeth saved you?"

She nodded "Yes."

They both were quiet for a moment until Anders softly said to her "I'm sorry about your brother."

"…Thank you." She yawned and nestled on his feathered coat as she closed her eyes "Anders…you keep watch….zzzz…." He chuckled at her and poked the fire place with the long knife.

"Night, Hawke."


	5. Invitation

"When I find Bartrand, I'm going to rip his fucking head off!" screamed Hawke as they were walking through the Deep Roads to the surface after facing a difficult opponent. It was a humongous rock wraith but they prevailed. And fortunately, they discovered many treasures as their reward from the battle.

Bartrand betrayed them after getting his hands on the lyrium idol they had found before he sealed the door. None of them expected this, but Varric said that he should have seen this coming. He also swore some vengeance on his brother.

Varric let out a small laugh "I'm with you on that, Hawke. You can count on it. But the treasure we found down there will make us rich."

"Yeah…I guess that's the upside about all this…"

* * *

Three Years Later…

Hawke moved up in the city, bought the family estate in High Town. But Bethany was sent to the Circle when Hawke returned from the Deep Roads. She was enraged at first but her sister pleaded her not to fight them. She hated herself for not being able to protect her before the Templars came.

Mother was distraught when Bethany was taken but she visited her frequently at the Gallows.

Hawke was carrying a basket of goodies as she walked through Dark Town to Anders clinic. Lately she had been growing some feelings for the moody rebelled mage. She couldn't help it. He was kind, thoughtful and – of course – handsome.

The least she could do now is to bring some food to him. Sure, they flirted on a few occasions, but he stopped at one point when things were getting deeper than just flirting. He told her that if she tied herself to him, he'll only hurt her. And that will surely kill him as the Templars.

She was upset about this at first, but she wanted to wait for him. She didn't realize until now that she was following her mother's footsteps. Falling in love with an opostate. Wow, the irony of this family.

She saw the clinic which quickened her pace. She looked inside the clinic to see that no one was inside, thankfully. "Anders?" she asked but there was no response.

She placed the basket of goodies on his desk and looked inside the back of his clinic where he usually sleeps. Then she stopped when she saw Anders sleeping on a cot. He was snoring softly and he looked absolutely exhausted.

She smiled at the sight and went to his side of the 'bed'. "Anders?" she softly called out his name as she shook his shoulders softly.

He snorted as he woke up and he groaned as he rubbed his eyes. He looked at Hawke tiredly and mumbled "A-Am I dreaming again…?"

She blushed softly and wondered if he had been dreaming for her, just as she had been dreaming about him. "I'm real, Anders."

He blinked a few times before his eyes widened as he blushed furiously. He suddenly jumped back but he had forgotten that he was lying on a cot so he fell to the ground on the other side of Hawke "Oof!"

Hawke covered her mouth in surprise and cried out "Anders!"

He quickly stood up from the ground and stared at Hawke in surprise with his cheeks flushed as he took a few steps back to make a distance between them. "Haw-Hawke, wha-what are yo-!" He accidently fell over a bucket of water that was behind him. He fell to the ground and he knocked against the wall. It shook which made another bucket of water to fell onto Anders's head which was resting on a shelf above him.

Now, Anders was wet with a bucket on his head, but he refused to take it off because he had no doubt that his face was red from embarrassment. Especially like this in front of Hawke. "Anders!" Hawke cried out in panic as she quickly kneeled on his side. She grabbed the bucket to lift it off his head, but he held it down to continue to hide his red face.

She asked him "What's the matter? It's only me."

"…You're not going to laugh at my stupidity?" He continued to hold down the bucket over his head with a deep frown.

She let out a short laugh and shook her head "No. Just…let me see you." He hesitated for a moment before he sighed in defeat. He dropped his hand down on his lap so Hawke was free to lift the bucket off. Ander's hair was soaking wet and he was avoiding making eye contact with her. His clothes were also soaked but not entirely, mostly it's his coat and top.

She placed the bucket down and pushed some of his wet bangs off his face "Are you okay?"

He asked "Beside my pride? I'm great…" he answered with sarcasm which Hawke softly frowned at that. She examined his eyes a bit and noticed that he had dark rings under his eyes.

"When was the last time you had a good sleep? Have you been up all night again writing your manifestos?"

"No," he answered but Hawke could tell that he was lying.

"Oh…really…?" she mumbled with an obvious arched brow. She stood up from the ground and walked towards the working desk with a pile of papers spread around. Hawke was going to reach one but Anders quickly yet surprisingly grabbed the papers and stuffed them in a drawer before locking it with his magic.

Hawke arched a brow at him and asked "What's wrong? I want to read your manifesto. I just want to see if I could improve it a bit."

"Um…they're not really manifestos…They're like…personal writing."

She asked in surprise "A diary?"

His jaw tightened and then he sighed in defeat "Yes. It helps me think straight."

"Why didn't you just tell me that before? I wouldn't read your diary."

"You wouldn't?"

"Hey, we all have a personal life. We're still human."

He darted his eyes to the ground in deep thought and mumbled "Human…" Then he noticed the basket of goodies "What is this?"

Hawke blushed and answered while playing with her fingers "Um…I brought you some food. Thought you might be hungry so…"

Anders lifted the cloth to see bread, cheeses, grapes, a bottle of wine, and other goodies. Oh, some cookies! He turned to look at her shockingly as she was smiling at him widely which sent his heart to leap. He walked towards her and surprisingly brought her into a tight embrace which was surprised to her as well.

She smiled widely and returned the favor. She buried her face in his feathered coat but it was wet. She pulled away while looking at his wet clothes disapprovingly because it was quite uncomfortable, unlike before.

"What?" he asked.

She stared at him for a whole minute without saying a word, and it was troubling him until she suddenly blurted out "You need a whole day break. Seriously, Anders, you're working yourself to death if you don't take a break or two."

He started to protest "B-But there's so much to be do-!"

"THAT can wait! Your body needs some break, even with the Grey Warden stamina of yours is draining. You're coming back to my place and RELAX!" She pointed him a stern finger "And I won't take 'no' for an answer."

Anders could tell that she was bloody serious "You're…serious, aren't you?"

She firmly nodded "Dead serious." She grabbed his hand and the basket of goodies with her other hand "Come on." He blushed deeply as he was dragged out of the clinic, but before they could go any further, he locked the doors. His hand was retaken by Hawke and she dragged him through Dark Town to her mansion in High Town.

* * *

When Hawke and Anders entered her mansion, she was instantly greeted by Bodhan "Ah! You've returned! And with Anders! It's a pleasure seeing you again. There's a letter on your desk that needs your attention."

Hawke nodded "Thanks Bodhan." She scanned the area and found no sign of her mother or her mabari. She asked Bodhan "Where's mother and Fluffy?"

Anders let out a small laugh at the dog's name, which earned a small glare from Hawke. Bodhan answered her question "They both went out to visit your Uncle. It's Tuesday, remember?"

"Right," she mumbled as she remembered her mother's weekly visit with her uncle. Sure, Gamlen's family and all, but he stole their fortune which forced Hawke to work her ass off to get the coin for the expedition. If Gamlen hadn't stolen mother's inheritance, they would have been welcomed to Kirkwall with open arms!

But the past is in the past now. Nothing can change what happened.

She dragged Anders to her bedroom which made Anders to blush when he realized where she was taking him. She entered her bedroom, released his hand and pointed at a nearby door "That's the bathroom. You go in and bathe while I find you some warm clothes to wear for tonight."

He stared at her surprisingly as his blush deepened "T-Tonight?"

She nodded "Yes. You're sleeping over. You need a proper bed, no offense."

He smirked softly "None taken. Sure, my clinic needs a bit more adjusting."

She smiled at him "But I'm proud for what you're doing for the refugees. That's really kind of you, Anders."

He shrugged his shoulders "The reward was for their discretion and to keep quiet of my location from the Templars. Or anyone who likes to have my head as a bounty."

"If they want you, they would have to go through my first," she said it without thinking. And she blushed when she realized that. She stared at Anders to see that he looked restrained.

He diverted his eyes from her and took a step back "I shouldn't be here." He was going to leave but his hand was quickly grabbed by Hawke.

"Don't leave." He was still diverting his eyes from her. So she took a daring step forward so her body was close to his and she cupped his face with her free hand, so she could turn his head to look at her. "Stay…"

Anders shut his eyes tightly as he felt the temptation slowly eating out of him. He surprisingly and quickly grabbed hold of her arms tightly and pushed her against the stone wall of the fireplace. He still stood close to her but he was just holding her arms so tightly.

Hawke stared up at Anders surprisingly, but he wasn't daring to meet her eyes with his own, though she saw him slightly trembling. "Hawke, I'm warning you: I…I don't think I can hold myself back if you continue this…"

She gulped and softly replied "I don't want you to hold back…"

He finally glanced up to meet her eyes and then to her lips. Finally he crashed his lips against hers into a heated kiss and she muffled in surprise but she gladly returned the kiss. She quickly placed her hands against his chance and pushed him softly so it ended the kiss.

He looked hurt but she smiled up at him seductively. She grabbed his hand and guided him towards the welcoming bed. He smirked at her widely and gladly crawled over her as he claimed her lips.


End file.
